


【AL】小丑

by CesareGattuso



Category: Real Person Fiction, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【AL】小丑

小丑

愿做你的小丑，为你仁慈，为你杀生。

城里来了一个马戏团，里面有许多好玩的表演，驯兽、杂技、歌舞，哦，对！还有一个小丑，色彩鲜艳花里胡哨的小丑服，夸张的红嘴唇，还画着一双特别的星星眼。

许多小孩子来这里观看表演，兴高采烈，稚嫩的世界对一切都保持好奇，唯独不知疼痛的滋味。他们看到老虎钻火圈会惊叹，看不见被撩焦的皮毛，看到杂技会尖叫，不知道杂技演员在高空扭曲的脸，更看不见表情的夸张的小丑有一双漂亮的桃花眼，有着不属于孩子的孤独与执拗。

父母的庇护使他们不懂残忍，大人是最好的帮凶，孩子随着父母大笑，教会了他们不知怜悯，单纯成了最伤人的残忍。

小丑在台上表演，卖力的蹬着独轮车，再装作不小心的样子狠狠的摔自己一跤，滑稽的样子立刻引来观众的大笑，小丑趁此仰趟在地休息，看着这个倒转的世界喘息着，观众席上倒转着大笑的嘴脸真是丑陋恶心，好看的桃花眼里流露出的全是嫌恶和嘲讽......那边那个男孩儿怎么了，为什么不笑，但长的可真是好看啊，谁家的小少爷？他脸上的表情...这是...是怜悯？小丑还没想完，就被狠狠打了一鞭子，手忙脚乱的爬起来，手忙脚乱的退到后台，引得观众笑的更欢了。

今天马戏表演时间提前结束，马戏团老板说今天要见一家大户，很快清理了场地。小丑坐在一顶帐篷外面，垂着头，享受他来之不易的闲暇，他又想起了那个好看男孩。直到面前停了一双光亮的小黑皮鞋，他才回过神来，抬头看，迎着阳光看到一张笑脸，灿烂的要照亮小丑心中的阴暗稠黑

你好呀，我叫马龙，你叫什么呀？

....我没有名字......

马龙贴着小丑坐下来，奶声奶气

你的父母没有给你起名字吗？

我没有父母......

对不起，我不知道你......

没关系。

小丑打断马龙的话，两个人陷入了沉默，马龙搅着手指，想要接着说，却觉得有些尴尬，小丑看见他这样，觉得好笑

你怎么来这里了？不回家吗？

我看你摔倒了，就...就想知道你有没有受伤......很疼吧？

马戏团的本质不就是用我的痛苦和狼狈来讨取你笑容，这里不需要怜悯，得到怜悯的人在这里都活不下去。但显然马龙不懂，马龙想要怜悯。

不疼，习惯了.......你想不想看老虎？

小丑看着马龙一小会儿变了好几种脸色，纠结、惊讶开心，最后落在了心疼。小丑有点慌，本不该有人心疼他，从来都是独活，他无人牵挂。终于，站起身，拍拍衣服，将马龙也拉起来。

好！

小丑带着马龙在一堆长得差不多的帐篷之间兜兜转转，马龙都要晕了，才看见小丑停下来，马龙差点撞到小丑身上，小丑回过身扶住他。俩人猫腰溜进帐篷，马龙第一次看见老虎，又兴奋又害怕，不自觉的拉住小丑的手。小丑一愣，看了一眼马龙，心里微动，手上也攥紧马龙的手。

它身上好多伤啊，好可怜啊......诶，那是什么？

马龙的视线被帐篷角落的一团黑黢黢的东西吸引，小丑随他的目光看过去

是狼，团长花钱买下来，但是一直都驯服不了，本来打算今晚杀掉的。

那头狼蜷在一起，脖子和一只爪子上拴着绳子，满身伤痕，原本乌黑油亮的皮毛也肮脏凌乱，只是那双狼眼仍然清明，杀气腾腾，防备的看着不远处的马龙。

......那...那可不可以放掉它，反正也要杀掉它了，为什么不放掉它？

马龙摇着小丑的手，哀求的看着小丑，亮晶晶的眼睛对上好看的桃花眼，才发现小丑的左眼边上有一点和自己一样的痣。小丑眼睛眨了眨

它会吃掉你，即使这样你也要放掉它吗？

不会的，它这么可怜，伤成这样伤害不了我的，而且......而且它会感恩的.....

小丑笑出声来，你太善良了，也太天真。小丑摇摇头，想带马龙离开这里。转身走出两步，却顿住又折返回来，靠近黑狼去解绳子。黑狼很有灵性，乖乖的让小丑折腾，不呜咽也不咆哮，禁锢解开，黑狼龇了龇牙，绕小丑跑了一圈后矫捷的蹿了出去。

小丑拉起马龙就跑，风声在耳边呼啸，手中那个人的触感无比真实，细腻而柔韧，慢慢的抚慰小丑稚嫩而老练的心脏。直到两个人都跑不动才停下来，双手撑膝大口喘气，心脏快速而强有力的压缩舒展，一连串的鼓点，一连串的悸动。

你的眼睛好漂亮啊。

你没有名字，我给你起一个好不好。

我叫马龙，你是我第一个认识的小朋友，叫你龙龙好不好？

......好.....

小丑和马龙躺在草地上晒着阳光，听着马龙在一边碎碎念，奶白的皮肤融在阳光里，几乎透明，像故事里的安琪儿，笑容明媚.....像妈妈......

小丑见过他的妈妈，她给他留下了一块怀表，有一张女人怀抱婴儿的照片，背面写着一个日期和一个名字：张继科。小丑一直有名字，只是他没有栖身之地、容身之所，小孩倔强的不愿承认这个名字。自有印象以来就是孤身一人了。马戏团不过是其中之一，想要活下去，他已经吃过太多苦，看见太多肮脏。他喜欢龙龙这个名字，没有人不向往阳光，马龙就是他生命的阳光。

离别之时，马龙挥着手，和他的新朋友告别，并告诉他明天还会来看他。小丑才知道马龙就是那家大户的小儿子......小少爷还真是衬他啊。

一连七天，马龙都来找小丑。直到第八天，马龙没来，小丑有点丧气。第九天，马龙也没来。第十天，第十一天.....马龙都没有来，小丑失望了。心不在焉的走着，直到撞到了柱子才发现自己走错了，这是团长的帐篷，小丑本想偷偷溜出去，却听见有人在说话，他敏感的听见了马龙的名字，凑过去听，小丑呆愣住，抑制不住的战栗。马家出事，一夜火光，所有人都没能逃过去，只有马龙，但也失踪了。

小丑四下看看，利索的翻身跳出围栏。半夜城里一个人都没有，只有偶尔蹿过的野猫，瞪着黄灿灿的眼睛冲小丑龇牙。小丑已经找了两个晚上了，以他对马龙的了解，马龙如果一个人应该不会离开这座城。小丑翻找的仔细，垃圾桶都没放过，但都是一无所获。他烦躁的踹了一下脚边的瓶子，清脆的玻璃碎裂声音消散之后，他听见了细细的呜咽声。

小丑向着声源摸过去，等靠近才发现是马龙！马龙被两个人摁在地上，衣衫褴褛，一脸伤痕。一个人抽出一把刀，准备解决马龙。小丑轻手轻脚的接近，趁着他们注意力集中在马龙身上，对着一个人的后脑勺狠狠的把手里的石头磕上去，那人连哼都没哼一声就软软的倒下了，血顺着脖子流了下来。另一个人看见立刻扑向小丑，两人扭打在一起，小丑还是个孩子，力气比不过大人，被摁住结实的揍了好几拳。那人死死掐住小丑的脖子，笑的得意。

小丑挣扎着，想要喘息，但气管被挤压，体内的氧气越来越稀薄，大脑开始停转，鼓膜传来的是最后脉搏跳动的轰鸣，渐渐拉成一条尖锐的细线。手指在地上抠紧又松开，无力的挪动，指边突然触到一抹冰凉，是刀！本能操纵着肢体，求生、暴虐、释放、快感，终于握住刀柄，最后的力量暴起，光亮的刀刃没入皮肤，割断动脉和气管，带出一道血线，溅落在小丑脸上。那人呛咳着倒下，嘴里涌出的血沫和瞳孔里不可置信的扭曲。小丑躺在地上大口大口的喘着气，长时间的缺氧，让他看不见马龙脸上的泪，也听不见马龙低低的呜咽。

小丑扶着马龙坐起来，帮他解开绳索取出嘴里堵着的布条。马龙呆愣愣的，双眼无法聚焦，小丑抬起手轻轻碰了碰马龙的脸颊，多天的伤害紧张和刚刚的生死一瞬让马龙终于开始嚎啕大哭。小丑静静的看了他一会儿，起身紧紧抱住马龙，嘴唇在马龙额前停留片刻，终于吻了上去。

小丑决定带马龙离开，离开这个城，离开马戏团。他想要带马龙过可以拥抱阳光的生活，既然已经拥抱阳光，何必再走向黑暗。两人跋涉在漫长道路上，幻想着关于他们的未来。他们会拥有一间坐落在田间的小木屋，养一只猫叫凯特一只狗叫道哥，要一起准备早点，要共进晚餐，要形影不离、百岁无忧。现在，马龙叫小丑张继科。

神说你的使命是取悦众人，只能笑，不能哭。小丑世界上最开心的人，也是最难过的人。小丑的一切都是世人的一场戏，入戏太深的永远不是小丑，而是世人，或悲或喜，都认为是早已写好的剧本，亦哭亦笑，不过配合演出，小丑喜欢的厌倦的渴求的害怕的无人关心。而现在，小丑遇到了那个懂他爱他的人，只愿意为他画上小丑妆，逗他开心，护他一世周全。

我原本投身恶魔，却想洗净一身肮脏，在地狱亲吻阳光。

愿做你的小丑，为你仁慈，为你杀生。


End file.
